The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of impatiens, botanically known as Impatiens walleriana, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Fify Redtwo’. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in the year 2002 in Andijk, The Netherlands. The female parent was ‘IMY-49-4’, a red proprietary impatiens line (unpatented), while the male parent was ‘IMY-54-2’, a scarlet proprietary impatiens line (unpatented).
The new cultivar was created in 2002 in Andijk, The Netherlands and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture in Gilroy, Calif. and Andijk, The Netherlands over a two-and-a-half-year period. The plant has also been trialed at Gilroy, Calif. and Andijk, The Netherlands. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.